smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Along the way, they had to land in order to check the map the Smurfette had given them. "So we're smurfing in the right direction?" Hero asked as they checked the map. "Yes, but if we look here, it shows the forest becoming more enclosed around this area!" Serana said. "Then that must be where Forgotten Vale is!" Hero said. "It could be!" Serana said. "Well, let's get smurfing!" Hero said. "Agreed!" Serana answered, as Hero took her hand, flew up into the air, and headed off into the distance. ... Soon they noticed the forest below was starting to become more enclosed. "We're almost there!" Hero called out. Eventually they landed and noticed that this part of the forest was so enclosed that not even the sun's light could pierce through. "What was the name of the place we're trying to smurf again?" Hero asked. "Auriel's Chapel!" Serana answered. "Well, let's get smurfing!" Hero said. "But how are we going to find it? It's too dark!" Serana asked. "I know how," Hero answered as he used his energy to create a ball of energy. "This will be our light. It will also smurf a trail of light in case we get lost," Hero said. Serana smiled. "Let's get going!" she said, before she and Hero made their way into the deep part of the forest. Eventually, they came across a cave in the deepest part of the forest. "This must be the way!" Hero said. "Let's go!" Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement and followed. As soon as they were at the cave's entrance, a voice boomed from within. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" the voice boomed. Hero and Serana looked around. "Who said that?" Serana asked. "I DID!" the voice boomed again before a ghost appeared. "A GHOST!" Serana screamed. "This smurf ain't afraid of no ghost!" Hero said. "You're one brave creature. Tell me, who and what are you?" the ghost asked. "I'm a Smurf, and my name is Kakarot Son Goku Heroic Smurf," Hero answered. "A Smurf?" the ghost said. "Tell me, Smurf, what's your business being here?" "We're here for the legendary sun power! We need it to stop a powerful vampire," Hero said. "You're one of many who have tried to retrieve the power. Like the others, you will probably be stopped by the keepers!" the ghost said. "Keepers?" Hero asked. "What Keepers?" Serana asked. "The sun power is protected by three Boneyard Keepers, who have been guarding it for centuries. Everyone who has tried to retrieve the power has been slayed by them," the ghost said. "Well, we might be able to retrieve it" Serana said. "How?" the ghost asked. "This smurf possesses extraordinary powers!" Hero said. "Prove it!" the ghost said. Hero placed his backpack on the ground and unstrapped Excalibur from his back. "Here!" Hero said, as he charged up his energy, causing a strong wind to blow all around. The ghost was left surprised. "Wow! You might be able to stop the keepers and harness the sun power. Good luck!" the ghost said before disappearing. Hero strapped Excalibur to his back and picked up his backpack. "Let's get going," Serana said. "Agreed!" Hero said, but before stopping to look back, he sighed. "Wonder! I hope you're okay," he said to himself, before following Serana into the cave. ... Back in the Smurf Village, Smurfette could be see Wonder standing at the village border, holding a bouquet of flowers. She walked over to her. "Wonder, are you okay?" Smurfette asked. "I'm fine, Smurfette!" Wonder said. "I'm just worried about Hero! He's been gone for a few days. I fear the worst has smurfed." "What do you mean?" Smurfette asked. "He's either smurfed, or he's been smurfed into one of those unsmurfy creatures!" Wonder answered. "Don't smurf like that, Wonder! Hero's fine. I'm sure of it. I bet he'll smurf back here in the next few days, and he will be delighted to smurf you in his arms," Smurfette said. Wonder smiled. "Thank you, Smurfette!" she said happily. ... Back inside the cave, Hero and Serana were continuing their search for Auriel's Chapel. They soon began to notice that the cave was starting to get colder and colder. "Brr! It's cold!" Serana said, rubbing his hands together. "How can you not feel cold, Hero?" "We Smurfs are used to this kind of thing!" Hero said, before they found themselves in a long chamber, which resembled a castle's great hall, encased in ice, and at the end was a statue of the sun with the sun's glow shining on it. "That must be the legendary sun power?" Serana asked. "It is! Let's smurf it!" Hero said, as they ran towards it. Soon the place started to shake. "What's happening?" Serana asked. Soon the statues started to come to life and surrounded the sun statue. There was three of them, and were about six apples tall. "They must be the Boneyard Keepers the ghost told us about!" Hero said. "Serana, stay back while I deal with them." "Okay!" Serana said, as she took cover. "Ready, Excalibur?" Hero asked. "Ready!" Excalibur answered, sound determined. Soon Hero placed his backpack on the ground and took Excalibur out of his sheath and prepared to fight the keepers. The keepers charged at him. Hero used his smaller size to dive under them and deliver a fatal strike to the keepers armor, but to no effect. The keeper swung his blade and missed Hero's neck by several inches. Hero flew back and prepared to attack again. "This might be more difficult than this smurf thought!" Hero said. "We can do this, Hero!" Excalibur said. "But we have to be as one." Hero charged at the keepers again, jumped into the air, and delivered a strike to a keepers head, knocking him over. "Wait! This smurf has an idea!" Hero said. "What is it?" Excalibur asked. "I'll charge you with my energy! We might be able to smurf the keepers quicker!" Hero said. "There's no pain in trying!" Excalibur said, as Hero focused his energy into Excalibur, who could feel it rushing through his blade. "I feel the energy!" Excalibur said. "Let's smurf this!" Hero said, as he prepared to attack again. The keepers charged at him. Hero ran at them, jumped into the air, and swung Excalibur and delivered a fatal strike to one of the keepers, who dropped to his knees and began to shake and had light shine inside his armor before he exploded. "It works! Now for the other keepers," Hero said. He tried to do the same again to the other keepers, but one of them caught him in mid-jump and had him dangling upside down. "Oh, smurf!" Hero said. The keeper sniggered and prepared to swing his mace, but just as he was about to swing it, Hero kicked him in the head, jumped into the air, and launched a one-handed energy wave at him. The attack went right through the chest of the keeper, who began to shake, and light shined inside his armor before he too exploded. "Just one more keeper!" Hero said. "Let's do this!" Excalibur said. Hero charged at the last remaining keeper. He tried to deliver a fatal strike to him, but the keeper caught him in mid-jump. So Hero immediately kicked him in the head, jumped into the air, and launched a one-handed energy wave at him, which reflected off his armor. The keeper sniggered at him. "Now what?" Hero asked. "Try and find his weak spot!" Excalibur said. "All right!" Hero said, as he dodged the keepers swinging axe by jumping over him and noticed that there was a small vulnerable spot on the tip of his head. "That's it!" Hero said, as he jumped onto his shoulders. The keeper tried to rapidly shake him off, but Hero drove Excalibur right into the skull of the keeper, who dropped to his knees and exploded. "That's it! They're gone," Hero said. "Well done, Hero!" Excalibur said. "Serana! You can smurf out now!" Hero called. "You did it?" she asked as she emerged. "Well, this smurf wouldn't be here if I didn't," Hero said. "Right, let's get the power!" Serana said. They walked towards the statue and noticed there was a small pool in front of it. Hero and Serana looked at each other before Hero stepped into the pool and could feel the power of the sun filling his entire being. The power of the sun caused Hero's body to slightly glow for a few moments before he returned to normal. "I feel it!" Hero said. "Now! Let's go confront my father!" Serana said, sounding determined. Hero shook his head in agreement as he picked up his backpack and he and Serana left the chamber. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles